Advances in computing technology enable ever increasing amounts of data to be collected and analyzed. However, retrieving and analyzing data can be complex. In many cases, the ultimate consumer of information may not have the technical skill required to either determine how data should be processed for a particular purpose or to implement the analysis in a particular software environment.
Accordingly, there remains room for improvement.